Tsurugi Yuuichi
(Forward) |seiyuu= Maeno Tomoaki |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone (alternate version) |debut_anime= Episode 011 (GO) Episode 003 (Chrono Stone) (alternate version) Episode 019 (Galaxy) |number= 10 |element= Fire}} Tsurugi Yuuichi (剣城 優一) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. He is the elder brother of Tsurugi Kyousuke. Appearance His appearance is quite similar to his younger brother Tsurugi Kyouske. Both almost have the same hairstyles. He is mostly seen wearing patient clothes in the hospital. He wears a black T-shirt with purple pants as his casual clothes. It is seen that when he was young, he used to wear a white T-shirt with blue stripes with a black star. He also wore blue shorts and trainers. He has a wheelchair to move around. He also has a small mole below his lips. Keshin Armed When using Keshin Armed and arming himself with Ma Senshi Pendragon, Yuuichi wears a cyan and black armor with black gloves, black boots and a black belt. He also has cyan and black wings, shaped similarly to those of his Keshin. His headpiece is almost identical to that of Ma Senshi Pendragon, white with two black horns positioned on the front. Personality He is a very nice, friendly, kind and caring brother. He had saved his brother from getting hurt by falling off a tree; as he had climbed up there to get their soccer ball. But while saving his brother, he got severely injured. Even though he loves soccer, he accepts the fact that his condition doesn't allow him to play. When he heard Kyousuke talking to Kuroki Zenzou about his surgery, he became mad at Kyousuke for 'abandoning' the soccer that they both love. He seems to be a big fan of Gouenji, just like his younger brother. Plot Before Inazuma Eleven GO (Yuuichi was 12 at the moment and Kyousuke was 7, now, Yuuichi is 18 and Kyousuke is 13.) He and his little brother Kyousuke were playing soccer, pretending to be like Gouenji Shuuya. After Tsurugi Kyousuke kicked the ball, it accidentally flew up and got stuck up on a tree branch. Kyousuke recklessly tried to get the ball back by climbing up. Yuuichi warned him not to climb up because it was dangerous, but Kyousuke said not to worry. As he was close to getting the ball, the branch that he held onto broke and Kyousuke fell. Yuuichi saved him but got his legs injured in the process. He was brought to the hospital and the doctor said that it was severe and it would take a long time to recover. Kyousuke wept when he heard that Yuuchi couldn't play soccer again. Inazuma Eleven GO He stayed in the hospital for 6 years, waiting for his injured leg to recover. He was first seen watching two siblings playing soccer. Tsurugi visits him in his room in the hospital often. They both talked to each other outside, talking about their past before his accident happened which made his younger brother felt very guilty. During episode 14, Kyousuke is shown agitated and worried while watching his brother attempt to walk again with a nursewatching him. Then in episode 15, his brother visits him again, and unexpectedly, Matsukaze arrives to which Matsukaze introduced himself, though Kyousuke dragged him outside. His younger brother, Tsurugi Kyousuke decided to stay at the hospital even when the match of Raimon started in Episode 16. Later, Kyousuke was visited by his old coach and talks a bit, Yuuichi overhears the discussion and is very surprised. It is revealed that Kyousuke had made a deal with Fifth Sector that if Raimon lost the tournament then they will pay for Yuuichi's surgery. In Episode 17, he is seen crying and he is disappointed in Kyousuke that he got involved with Fifth Sector. Kyousuke deeply thinks what he will do. In the end, Kyousuke helped Raimon and Raimon won in the end. Yuuichi was happy to see Kyousuke enjoying the match. In Episode 21, he is seen wishing Tsurugi Kyousuke the best of luck for their next upcoming match in the Holy Road tournament. He appeared again in Episode 33 where he was trying to walk with his brother also Tenma was watching them. Although it hurts sometimes, he said that he won't give up just like Kyousuke. In Episode 41, it is said that he will take the surgery, as an unknown person paid for it, which made Tsurugi happy and was about to cry but Yuuichi cheered him up. He is seen watching the final match after that. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone :The following part refers to an alternate universe version of Yuuichi whose history is different than the character in Inazuma Eleven GO. Yuuichi first appeared in Episode 3 and joined the Tenmas, to play against Protocol Omega. Immediately, he recovered the ball and dribbled past most of the members of the adverse team. He then used his keshin, Ma Senshi Pendragon, and then fused with it to create a Keshin Armed. Tenma did the same and they made a mighty shoot which scored the second and final goal for Tenmas, giving them the victory 2-0 against Protocol Omega. After that, Alpha and his team left. He later explained that, in his timeline, his leg injuries never happened and eventually he and his brother were given the chance of going abroad to play soccer. However, their father could only pay for one of them go. Yuuichi then tells them to let Tsurugi Kyousuke go, since he likes soccer much more than him, but his brother replies to them to send Yuuichi, saying that he is tired from soccer. He then asks Tenma and Fei to let him join Tenmas in order to bring the soccer back to Kyousuke, which both of them accepts. It was later revealed by Shindou Takuto that Yuuichi was one of the strongest players of Raimon during his time at the school, but that he returns many times to see how the team is going. In Episode 4 he wanted to play soccer with Tsurugi one more time before he would fade from existence. His wish was granted when he played one more time with Tsurugi. Later in the episode he fused with his brother's aura and used Death Drop, which scored and gave the first point to Raimon, giving victory again to the team. Later, Yuuichi was seen disappearing because winning the match against Protocol Omega repairing the altered history and the alternative Yuuchi along with his timeline is fading out of existence. He was seen in a flashback in Episode 27 when Tsurugi Kyousuke noticed that Okita Souji has a personality much like his brother. Tsurugi also demanded that he knew of a certain someone that was surrounded by despair but never gave up, whom is Yuuichi and he had another flashback yet again of him trying hard to cure his legs. Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Yuuichi appeared in Episode 19, seeing off Tsurugi Kyousuke as he was going to space with the rest of the Earth Eleven. Game Appearance Character Avatar Wii Avatar Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= In order to recruit Yuuichi, you first need to beat The Lagoon. Also, you'll need to have: *'Item': Membership Prized Possession Card (dropped from Holy Road All Star) *'Player': Okita Souji *'Topic': Brothers (found at the Hospital on the Second floor) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 4000 Kizuna Points. |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= In order to recruit Yuuichi you first need to scan his QR Code which can be done after beating the third chapter. Also, you'll need to have: *'Kizuna Coin': 1 Purple (紫1) *'Photo': Yuuichi's Soccer Ball (優一のサッカーボールの写真, Taken at General Hospital's 2nd floor) *'Topic': Brothers and Sisters (兄弟姉妹の話題, Obtained at Sandorius's Big Town) *'Topic': Painful Injuries (痛いケガの話題, Obtained at Sandorius's Desert) *'Record': Super Striker (スーパーストライカー, Score 200 Goals) After this, he can be scouted. |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy - Mixi Max= Mixi Max Yuuichi can be randomly dropped by a special Gacha Machine in Sandorius that is liberated after you beat Ixal Fleet. Additionally, you'll need to have: *'Photo': Clubroom Old Sign (旧部室の看板の写真, Taken at Raimon's School schoolyard) *'Photo': Yuuichi's Soccer Ball (優一のサッカーボールの写真, Taken at General Hospital's 2nd floor) *'Item': Sibi Rex Cancer (シビレックスガン, randomly dropped by beating Girl's Starry Sky at Faram Obius's square) *'Record': Revolution Route Rank-S (Win Rank S in all matches of Otonashi Haruna's Taisen Route) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 156 *'TP': 144 *'Kick': 165 *'Dribbling': 119 *'Block': 90 *'Catch': 72 *'Technique': 133 *'Speed': 116 *'Stamina': 126 *'Lucky': 60 All stats are fully upgraded. Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Fully Upgraded *'TP': 160 *'Kick': S *'Guard': A *'Body': S *'Speed': A *'Control': S *'Catch': A Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH Thousand Arrow' *'OF Shippuu Dash' *'SH Bakunetsu Screw' *'SH Great Blaster' *'SH Death Sword' (Mixi Max Form) *'SH Death Drop' (Mixi Max Form) Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Alternate Form *'SH Thousand Arrow' *'OF Shippuu Dash' *'SH Bakunetsu Screw' *'SH Great Blaster' Mixi Max Form *'SH Thousand Arrow' *'SH Death Sword' *'SK Kick Plus 30' *'SK Mu no Kokoroe' Young Form *'SK Speed Plus 10' *'OF Hitori One-Two' *'SK Kick Plus 10' *'SH Bakunetsu Screw' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Thousand Arrow' *'SH Death Drop' (Keshin Armed and Mixi Max form) *'SH Great Blaster' *'SH Bakunetsu Screw' *'OF Shippuu Dash' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Ma Senshi Pendragon' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Alternate Form *'KH Ma Senshi Pendragon' Mixi Max Form *'KH Ma Senshi Pendragon' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KH Ma Senshi Pendragon' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Tsurugi Kyousuke' Best Mixi Max Match *'MIMAX Tsurugi Kyousuke' **'SH Fire Tornado TC' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Best Mixi Max Match Alternate Form *'MIMAX Tsurugi Kyousuke' **'SH 超 Fire Tornado TC' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'MIMAX Tsurugi Kyousuke' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Ignites R' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Okosama Eleven' (Young Form) Gallery Young Yuuichi GO 11 HQ.png|Young Yuuichi. Yuuichi Armed CS 4 HQ 10.PNG|Yuuichi Armed. Tsurugi Yuuichi's first appearance in the CS game.PNG|Yuuichi's first appearance in the Chrono Stone game. Young Yuuichi saving Kyousuke GO 11 HQ.png|Yuuichi saving Kyousuke from the fall. Yuuichi sleeping GO 11 HQ.png|Yuuichi sleeping. Yuuichi crying GO 17 HQ.png|Yuuichi crying. Yuuichi trying to walk GO 33 HQ.png|Yuuichi trying to walk. Yuuichi and Kyousuke HQ.png|Tsurugi relieved that his brother takes the surgery. Yuuichi CS 3 HQ.PNG|Yuuichi appearing before Tenma. Yuuichi fused with Kyousuke HQ.PNG|Yuuichi Mixi Maxed with Kyousuke. Yuuichi Disappearing CS 4 HQ.PNG|Yuuichi fading out. Yuuchi and Okita CS28 HQ.png|Yuuchi's resemblance to Okita. IG-A4-016.PNG|IG-A4-016 Trivia *Both Tsurugi Yuuichi and his younger brother, Tsurugi Kyousuke, are big fans of Gouenji Shuuya. *Yuuichi's character song is "Onaji Yume wo Miteru", along with his brother Tsurugi Kyousuke. *He was distributed until a month after the release of Inazuma Eleven GO 2 Chrono Stone, along with Shuu. They were distributed again on the 15th anniversary of Level 5. *In Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013, he can be unlocked with a password which is this (ほくろがめじるし). Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Keshin User Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Keshin Armed User Category:Raimon (Chrono Stone) Category:Mixi Max User Category:Galaxy characters